


Playing With Fire

by Hetalia1912



Category: Litesound (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Police, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Detectives, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character In Command, Inspired by Music, Musicians, Original Character-centric, POV Female Character, Secret Relationship, Shooting, Singing, Strong Female Characters, Suspense, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Playing With Fire

**9:25 PM**

This wasn't happening.

_This isn't happening._

"I'm sorry just stay with me please..."She begged.That was all she could do."Please just...stay with me...."

She tried to stop the bleeding but she knew it was useless.He was going to die anyway.No matter how hard she tried there was no changing it.He was going to die and it was all her fault.

"I'm sorry..."

Nothing.

"I should've never gotten you involved in this...."

* * *

**4 Months Earlier**

**11:40 AM**

"Detective Roza?"

Marina jerked her head up. _Must've dozed off again._ She thought. _Dang it Marina you're a detective not a college student,get it together._ She'd given up that dream already.She waked away from it and she wasn't going back.

She looked up."Yes,can I help you?"It was one of the interns,a girl probraly around twenty years old,she wore a long skirt that went past her knees and white short sleeved shirt covered by a denim jacket.She also wore black dress shoes and her long black hair was in a messy pony tail behind her head."There's someone asking for you at the front desk."She answered."They say it's urgent."


End file.
